A Bright New Dawn
by musica the sayain
Summary: when Bardock excapes a doomed planet Vegeta with his wife Gine and son Kakarot(goku) the go to the a new world, filled with action and adventure, romance and humor.


Surprise not dead or forgot, just some stuff going on that's required my attention along with my job. So plans for my other projects, i kinda lost the next four chapters for a demon's true fire, and the mercenaries of fairy tail will continue soon. Now then on with a new addition to my collection. As for paring i don't want to have more then one and the ones people ship already like Nalu, Gruvia, and so on and so forth, but i more like natsu and erza myself. Don't kill me so enjoy. Also for newcomers Kakarot is Goku's real name

Chapter one

The Pride of a saiyan and a Father

"My lord" a saiyan doctor bowed as he walked to to the throne of king Vegeta, "Paragus i sent your son away to Vampa" the king lied and as, Paragus ran out he smirked "we won't be hearing from him anymore" Broly had been sent to earth, "now i must hold my audience with lord Frieza." the king quickly left to speak with Frieza.

"Hey Bardock wake up" Fasha slapped him just before he opened his eyes, "relax i was only resting my eyes" the squad shares a quick but good laugh, "what you going to do when we land?" Totepo asks and Bardock shrugs, the squad landed and waved bye to each other and Bardock went to his home, "i'm home" he said and his lover Gine ran over to him and gave him a hug "i missed you Bardock" she said and he smelled the air Gine had already made a meal and they sat at a table and they started to eat, "why do you think Frieza summoned us all back to vegeta?" Gine asked Bardock and he looked over to the incubation pod with his son Kakarot in it, "i don't know but i have a bad feeling about it" after Bardock finished eating he went over to the pod, "we're leaving Gine" Bardock drained the incubation pod and got his son out.

Gine listened to Bardock without hesitation and Totepo was still unloading their ship, "oh hey Bardock, mrs Gine" Bardock put his hand on his comrades shoulder, "put the supplies back on right now and tell no one" Gine covered her son and the Totepo nodded and started to resupply she ship, "what are you doing though?" Bardock shook his head and Totepo sighed and he backed away from the ship and after the doors were shut Gine buckled up and Bardock jumped into the pilot's seat.

Just as Frieza's ship was over planet Vegeta Bardock, and his family escaped the planet and from the back of the ship a bright orange light filled the space that was the saiyans planet and it was gone. The entire planet was gone and after bardock found the furthest planet they could go to a planet like earth but bigger and in some ways like vegeta. "We might just make it" earthland was out of Frieza's rule so bardock put the ship to auto pilot and he sat next to Gine as Kakarot opened his eyes to see his parents, "hey there Kakarot" Gine rubbed his head and he giggled cutely and she looked to Bardock and cracked a smile and Kakarot put his hand to Bardock, "you'll grow up to be strong my son" Gine leans onto Bardock, "you sure we'll be safe out there?" Gine asked and he nodded, "the life there is equal to earth, best part is Frieza has no influence there, for now we should rest we'll be there in a day or two" Kakarot laughed and he continued to mess with Bardock's hand.

One of Bardock's fallen comrades from a few missions ago left his combat suit on the ship he went over to it and ripped the two sleeves off and tied one around his forehead and the other around Kakarot, "now you look like you dad" Kakarot went over to one of the beds and jumped into it and fell asleep, "we may want to pick up Raditz" Gine says and Bardock shakes his head, "he's with Nappa and Vegeta he'll be fine". Gine still worried about her oldest son but she trusted Bardock, "okay"

**~Two Days later~**

Bardock was woke up by the sound of wood being broke they had made it to Earthland, Gine slowly and tiredly got out of bed with Kakarot in her arms, "hmm we made it?" she steps out of the ship and Bardock was digging a hole in the ground and he picked up the ship and set it in the hole after her got the clothes and some of the water out of it. "We should find a place to make shelter for now then we can worry about supplies" Bardock said and Kakarot was still fast asleep. "Okay" and with that the start of a new journey began.

The family after they set out to find shelter they found an abandoned cabin, of all things it had running water and the was more that good enough. After they cleaned what was in the cabin Bardock went out and found some pigs which were easy food and he brought them back for Gine to work up while he trains, "now listen here Kakarot we are going to train to get stronger and someday we will avenge our people" Kakarot nodded, "okay papa" Bardock new Kakarot wasn't much stronger than some of the people here but he had more potential than anyone else. The boys trained for hours tell Gine called them in for dinner the pigs were good food for them high in protein, just like fish. "Today alone Kakarot you've improved going from a power level of two up to twenty" Bardock turned off his scouter and his son finished stuffing his face and he yawned. Even growing saiyans like Kakarot needed his sleep and Bardock understood that, to much training was not good, you needed to balance training and resting.

"Gine" Bardock rubbed her cheek and smiled, "don't worry i'll protect us we'll be fine" Bardock wiped a tear off her cheek and she nodded, "i trust you Bardock" she held his hand and he kissed her head, "lets get some rest now" Bardock laid on the makeshift bed with Gine to his side and Kakarot jumped onto them and quickly went to sleep.

After the sun rose, Bardock and Kakarot resumed their training after finishing their warm ups Bardock got up and into his fighting stance while Kakarot was around the average strength of the people of earthland he had a long ways to go, "Kakarot i told you yesterday but these next few days we are going to be taking advantage of your zenkai boost", Kakarot tilts his head "zenkai boost?" he asked and Bardock sighed but he tolerated it, "everytime you're injured after a fight when you recover you'll be stronger, even fighting you'll get stronger so we are going to get you trained up to just below your mom" Bardock goes to elbow Kakarot but he jumps out of the way and kicks Bardock's shoulder. Their sparring match continues without interruption, while Bardock held back a lot he was still impressed with the natural skill of his son.

After the sparring match is finished Kakarot lays against a rock and wipes his brow and Gine comes over with water for them, "Thanks Gine" Bardock says and he quickly downs it, "Bardock i found something while looking for anything that might be in the cabin, and i found something" Gine says and she leads Bardock and Kakarot to a hidden room and is would have an map to the major cities and small towns in the area but the strange part was that as Gine showed them to a small town just thought to woodwork to the south end to the house, the town had been raided.

The sight made Bardock think back to one of the planets he took over, while the saiyans never had a need for slaves personally Frieza's men would take slaves. The sight soon made him think of Frieza and just the thought of that tyrant pissed him off, "Gine i know you hate to fight, but i want you and Kakarot to come with me on this" Bardock picked up burnt doll and looked around on the ground to find the direction of where the slavers went, Bardock being an ex-soldier could track and be very technical in the right circumstances, "they went north away from us, smart of them to" Bardock tossed the doll back into the destroyed house. Kakarot stayed close to Gine not letting go of her leg the sight of the destroyed village scared him deeply, noticing this Gine picked him up and held onto him "don't worry my son your father will protect us".

Gine did have to admit she liked this Bardock more than the one who would take over planets, with in a few hours the found the ships the slavers we loading people onto. Bardock explained that they were going to follow the ships buy flying above them so they could stay out of sight.

**~At a half built tower of Heaven~**

Bardock, Gine, and Kakarot took cover behind some rubble and as a guard came over to inspect it Bardock pulled him behind the rubble and snapped his neck quietly and he looked back over to rubble, "there are five watch men and several drivers" Bardock knelt down and drew a quick map of the surroundings, "Gine you can hang back here and fire from afar, at long range you can out snipe me, Kakarot hang back and make sure your mother stays safe, "i'll go in and free as many as i can" Bardock ruffs Kakarot's hair "don't hold back on anyone who tries to hurt your mother okay" Bardock says and Kakarot nods. After Gine takes out the watchmen Bardock rushed in and makes very quick work of any others and he smashes the chains just as the slaves turned around he was already fighting off a bunch more working his way into the tower to free just as many as he can after he opened as many cells as he could a blue haired boy laughed at Bardock as a fire attack engulfed him Bardock sent a kai shock wave making the flames we forced away, "don't be stupid kid" Bardock gave him a look that could kill, that kid would be nothing but a pile of ash Gine and Kakarot came over to Bardock and a red haired girl was with them and they turned around, "lets go" Bardock turns around the run to the ship that everyone had loaded onto and as a magic blast was about to hit the ship Bardock used his Tyrant lance to stop it and save the people once again.

**~Back on the mainland~**

Gine and Bardock led the people they saved back to their cabin and since they had a huge stockpile of food they got to work on getting food out to the people they had saved less then one hundred, while Bardock dished up stew he mumbled and Gine hit him over the head "this was your idea so deal with it" she says and he gets right back to work, the other children that were saved tried to introduce themselves to Kakarot but he hid behind Gines legs tell she moved, "go play Kakarot just be safe okay" Bardock goes to mumble again but Gine raises a spoon and he gets right back to work.

"Hello" one of the kids says to Kakarot and he waves and i looks at her head she had cat eats he thought, "um miss you have kitty ears?" he asked and she giggled, "no i don't, but my name is Millianna" she smiles and the red haired girl steps forward, "i'm Erza Scarlet" she introduces herself, "and these others are Sho, Simon, and Wally" Kakarot bows, "nice to meet you all" his mom was sure to teach him proper manners. "Kakarot thats a funny name" Erza giggles and he turns to his head and gives a small nod, "i guess but i like it" after everyone got a meal Bardock hit the ground next to Kakarot and Gine sat next to the other children as Bardock and Kakarot began their training, already Kakarot was able to keep up pretty well to Bardock landing a few hits on his father but just as many were given back.

The other children went to stop them but Gine wiggled her finger, "it's fine they train like this all day" after she told them this, the kids still worried after they both laid on the ground and sat up, "that was good Kakarot you're improving very well" Bardock ruffs his hair and as the sun started to set an older man and several wizards stumbled onto the camp.

"We are looking for a man named Bob" the oldest man of the group said and Erza stood up and turned to look at them. These people got Bardock's attention, "older man?" Gine asks and he nodded. "Bardock you want to tell them?" Gine looked over to him and he walked over to the group, "the person you're looking for passed saving the children" he says and he hands over letter Bob had worked on just before he passed. "I'm sorry for this loss" Gine says and Kakarot stands in front of the other kids, but Bardock chuckles, "easy Kakarot, these people are not enemies".

"My name is Makarov guild master to fairy tail" He hold out his hand to Bardock and he shakes it, "don't worry about the rest of these people we can escort them to the closest town" he says and Bardock nods and Erza and the other ran over to Makarov and begged to join the fairy tail guild and the old man sighed and said yes to all of them Kakarot looked over to his mom and dad, "hey old man" Bardock says and Gine sighs knew she'd be leaving the cabin she would hard enough on only to abandon it. "Would me and my family be able to join out of curiosity?" Erza grabs Kakarots hand and he got a slight blush and pulled away, "why yes we are always welcoming to new members". Late into the night Bardock talked with Makarov about guilds and magic. After the villagers were safe Bardock, Gine, and Kakarot said their goodbyes to them, and left with the guild master of fairy tail to Magnolia.

**~Outside the Fairy Tail guild hall~**

The guild master welcomed the group to the guild, the other kids that were in the guild went to welcome the master but stopped and looked at Bardock, "relax children he's a new member" Makarov brought them over to the counter when he took out the magic stamp for the guild mark, "mrs. Gine where do you want your guild mark" he asks and she moved her hair so she could get her mark on the back of her shoulder, "Bardock" he said and bardock pushed one of his wrist bands down and got his mark on his right forearm, Kakarot got his on his chest.

After Erza got her's, the other kids stayed at the door, "hey Erza" Simon says and he looked down, "i don't think i want to join just yet" he said to Erza and she begged for them to join but Bardock pulled her back, "listen to them first kid" he said and she calmed down, "i don't feel ready to join yet Erza not today or tomorrow but someday" Sho says and they say their goodbyes and Kakarot pats Erza's back, "they'll be back" he smiled and she dries her tears as her old friends left. Gine tease Kakarot about liking Erza and he got embarrassed, "n-no i do not mom stop teasing me" Bardock shook his head as he sat at the bar, "good grief" he says as food is brought out and the saiyan gut kicks in, and like that a new chapter in Bardock's life begins.

A couple of weeks pass, some new faces joined in that time Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster. They both tried picking a fight with Kakarot and Erza but with Erza first since when they arrived at their separate times Kakarot and his father were out doing jobs to help pay for the amount of food they eat, while Gine stayed back as a barmaid she was happy with this job. She wasn't much for fighting anyways. When Bardock and Kakarot got back from their quests Natsu was challenging Kakarot to fights tell Bardock said go have some fun.

"All right maybe you'll be a better challenge than that stripper" Gray had already fought Kakarot once and it didn't go his way, the guild placed all their bets on Natsu since they didn't think Kakarot couldn't be much stronger than Gray it was going to be somewhat even but Bardock played eight hundred thousand on his son, since while they were out on their mission Kakarot got beat up pretty bad and his zenkai brought him up to just blow Raditz from the last Bardock saw him. "Good luck boys" Gine says as she would be preparing the next round of meals. The fight lasted about as long as it did with Erza one punch to the guy was all it took.

The guild members except for Bardock we stund. "You're cool Natsu i like you" Kakarot helped him up and they both laughed and went to enjoy their meals.

Bardock thought about all that has happened in these past few weeks, and he was surprised just how far he's come with his family and what would have happened if they stayed on planet vegeta, the thought made him angry tell Gine hugged him from behind, "don't worry Bardock this is good for our son" she says and he chuckles and looked to the sky, "it's good for all of us" he said and he thought to himself one day he'll go find Raditz and beat some sense into him. Tell then he'll work on getting stronger himself and making sure Kakarot will get strong enough to surpass him.

~End of Chapter 1~

Before i started to work on this, i thought about having bardock only but then i remembered that Gine doesn't get much attention, also no i'm not down playing Bardock since he has his family he's a little less cold hearted and Gine keeps him in check as for action and movesets those will come later. Sorry if it's to short i want to be able to put out more chapters and do it faster so i'm limiting myself to a 12 page max for long chapters but i have a 6 page minimum so i will try my best to put out chapters every two weeks or so. Anyways see you all next time


End file.
